onceuponatimeroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Araba
Queen Araba of Angricia (also known as the Light Ruler) is a fan-made character that appears in season 4 of ABC's Once Upon A Time. She is the younger twin sister of Amina. Her Storybrooke counterpart is Karen Williams and is a police officer. She is portrayed by Winter Fairy on this wiki. About Her Araba and her older sister were born in Angricia in the Enchanted Forest to the King and Queen. They were born during the hottest time of the year, which is why she and her sister seem to have a high tolerance to heat. She and her sister grew up playing together and sharing secrets, something little girls usually did at that age and ultimately formed a very close bond. When the girls' parents went on a sea voyage, they unfortunately passed away. Therefore, Amina expected to be crowned as the Heir. However, the girl's grandmother announced that their parent's wishes was that Araba should be crowned as queen. This led to Amina becoming a serious threat to her sister. She started to shut Araba out and ignored her, making Araba very sad and lonely. Appearance Araba is a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with a tall and slender figure. She has dark skin, straight black-brown hair usually tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes that change color when she uses her powers. When she arrives in Storybrooke, she wears a magenta long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket with the Angrician crest on it, dark blue jeans and black, knee-high boots. Personality Araba is the complete opposite of her sister. She is bubbly, eccentric, funny and not so serious, not something you would expect from a queen. However, she is extremely determined, confident and brave. She knows what is right and fights for it. Though she has been shut out by her sister for the last few years, she goes on great lengths to achieve peace with her sister, even if it means putting herself into danger. She is also a hopeless romantic and slightly naive. Due to her being shut out by her sister for years, she was quite lonely, but never gave up hope of one day reconnecting with her sister. However, it appears at times that she really does hate her sister, but nevertheless, wants to keep her safe. Even though she behaves well, there are times when Araba can be extremely flirty and seductive, but this is only shown when necessary. Trivia *This character is fan-made by Winter Fairy. *She and Anna are very good friends. *She is a Taurus. * She wears an emerald and gold ring with the Angrician crest on it. *Her favorite foods are sandwiches and chocolate. *She loves fencing and horseriding. * She is allergic to carrots. * Her favorite subject is French. * She can play the harp. * She is an archer. * Her favorite season is Summer. * The name Karen is of Danish origin. It means "pure maiden." * She doesn't like big parties. * She rides horseback. * Her favorite holiday is Christmas. * Her favorite color is indigo. * Her quote is "Love can be found in the oddest of circumstances. Others choose to ignore it, but I'm deciding to find it." Category:Fanmade characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Season 4 characters Category:Siblings Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:Fighters Category:Characters with magical abilities Category:Heroines Category:Characters with Storybrooke counterparts